Valentine's Day
by Madmads360
Summary: February 14th everyone has a special someone but Haruka Nanami has 8, Join Starish as they each try to pursue Haruka while screwing up each other's attempts. But whch of them will win her heart? No lemons just fluff! Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1 This means war

Happy Valentine's Day!

Tomochika's POV:

'February 14th... Oh god' Tomochika thought to herself, 'poor Haruka.' No doubt the guys will be on her case more than usual today... On Valentine's Day love is in the air and if it's them we're talking about she won't even have time or space to breathe before something happens romantically speaking. Tomochika sighed "Good luck girl." she mumbled, "you'll need it..."

Narrator's POV:

STARISH was in the practice room thinking about Haruka, Masato had his eyes closed with his arms folded, Otoya was furiously blushing (nobody really wanted to know what he was thinking about,) Tokiya was sitting calmly on the couch with the same unreadable expression he always had, Natsuki was trying to get Syo to wear a pair of bunny ears without much luck, Syo was yelling at him to get away from him but after several attempts to get away was finally forced to wear it, and Ren was just smiling slyly. Cecil finally broke the silence "What are you guys thinking about?" He asked cocking his head to one side,

"Just that it's the most romantic day of the year and that I'm going to win over the little lamb today..." Ren said flirtatiously. Masato opened his eyes to glare at his playboy rival,

"_You?"_ He said as if it were the most ridiculous idea next to peanut butter and jelly in the same jar. Ren glared back at him, he was about to speak when Syo angrily interrupted him,

"Yeah , What makes you think Nanami will fall for you huh?!" Otoya was now fiddling with his fingers uncontrollably and then he set them off.

"I-I like Nanami-chan to..." Everyone seemed equally shcoked either raising they're eyebrows or gaping they're mouths open,

"Me too!" Natsuki cooed happily,

"Natsuki-you!" Syo fussed, and suddenly they were all arguing like little kids. Suddenly Ren snapped his fingers to get there attention the others turned to face him,

"It seems we are all after the lady's heart," He said calmly

"That seems to be the case..." Tokiya replied quietly, they all looked at each other with unease,.

"In which case..." Ren began slowly "This means war." The others nodded in agreement,

"I will not allow you to steal my princess," Cecil said eagerly,

"May the better man win then." Masato declared, and with that the boys had gone off to war to pursue Haruka!

**YAY! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it I will be out of town for awhile so I may not have a new chapter for a couple weeks but I will definitively get to it! :) Be sure to give me a reveiw of what you think and if you want anything added (Note: I won't be doing any specific pairs and I'm not doing anythhing lemons or sexual just fluff.) **


	2. Chapter 2 Otoya's Plan

Otoya's POV

I may not look like it but I can fight! Just as long as nobody gets hurt, okay I can't fight but I know in my heart that I'm the one for Nanami, Okay I just need to call her now and ask her to meet me somewhere, I gulped and willed myself to call her as I hesitantly dialed the numbers. The phone began to ring, once….. twice…. Three times,

What am I thinking?! She wouldn't fall for me, I was about to hang up when I heard Nanami's voice on the other end, "Hello?" AHHHHH! What the h-e-double hockey sticks l do I say?!

"U-um, Nanami? H-hi It's Otoya….."

"Ittoki-kun! What's up? Did you need me to help compose a new song?" She asked joyfully,

"N-no," I stammered "I was j-just wondering if you would like to go out for awhile." I waited preparing myself for rejection when I heard her speak again,

"Sure, that sounds fun! There was a café that just opened up why don't we go there?"

"Yeah, let's meet there!" I replied barely able to control my happiness.

"Okay see you later Ittoki-kun,"

"Yeah!" The call ended and I smiled so much my cheeks hurt,

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" I shouted jumping up and down and pumping my fist in the air, Tokiya would have gone insane with all the noise I was making. I ran out of the mansion and got a taxi to the café I was meeting Nanami at, when I arrived I paid the driver and walked out to find a stunningly gorgeous Redhead waiting at a small two seated table outside, when I saw her I felt like Syo had just whacked me in the back with a stick, (which he did once by the way) she was beautiful she wore a cream colored short sleeved dress with a matching bow in her hair and white sandals on her feet and her golden eyes caught the sunlight perfectly bringing out the warmth in them.

Nanami's voice snapped me out of my daydream,

"Ittoki-kun!" She called waving her hand, I waved back and went and sat down across from her "Ittoki-kun are you alright? you're face is very red." She asked worriedly,

"I'm alright it's just the sun." I lied,

"Oh, I see." She smiled and it was like I was struck by lightning. After we ordered two milkshakes we talked and drank happily like old friends who haven't seen each other in months, It was very nice but the idea of old friends pained me a little, and then I could not take it I decided to come out with it before it was too late.

"Um, Nanami?" I asked feeling my face heat up,

"Yes?"

"There's something…. I have to tell you" She looked surprised but then she nodded and told me to go on,

"For a very long time, no actually ever since I met you I've had this feeling that you and I have been great together and I-I wanted to say that I-I ," Her face was crimson now, but I couldn't give up, "I love-"

"Well, look who it is!" A familiar voice interrupted, I turned to see Natsuki standing behind me he walked up to us and smiled pleasantly at me, "Hello Otoya-kun, oh and Haru-chan too!" He started talking to her about piyo-chan and cakes but I couldn't understand the conversation since I was so upset.

"Ittoki-kun?" A confused Nanami asked.

"Uh, yes?" I replied trying not to sound harsh,

"I have to go now, Tomo-chan and I are going shopping in an hour." She explained with an apologetic smile, "Thanks guys this was fun!" She bowed and ran off leaving me alone with a happy-go-lucky blonde.

**Well Guys what do think? I'm sorry it took so long I was at the beach, also I'm super sorry that the old chapter was the same as before I was p-o at that thanks for everyone who followed and favorited this it means a lot I'm home and have access to the computer no so I will try to post daily updates thanks again guys! :) - Madmads360 **


	3. Chapter 3 More than a player?

General POV

Otoya stormed into the practice room with Natsuki following behind him practically radiating happiness, "Hey Ikki how was your 'date'?" Ren asked quoting the date part.

"Well it was going fine until SOMEONE came and interrupted it!" I said glaring at Natsuki. Ren smirked and Natsuki batted his eyelashes innocently,

"Why would I do that?" He asked, we broke out into an argument, but you couldn't call it that since I was the only one arguing…..

"Well, I have a tight schedule today so while I'm gone don't let Shinomi within ten meters of a kitchen Ikki." Ren said in his usual low and playful tone, "Oh and there's a ton of chocolate in my room, a bunch of ladies gave to me but I won't eat them." And with that he walked away

Haruka's POV

As I walked down the halls of the mansion a sweet scent enveloped me, I had nothing better to do so I followed it until I found a pair of azure blue eyes boring into mine. I gasped and stumbled backwards a little,

"Well hello there little lamb, you look as majestically beautiful as always."

"J-Jinguji-san," I breathed feeling my cheeks burn,

"You're adorable," He said with a flirtatious chuckle, "Here," He said handing me a bouquet of red roses,

"They're lovely." I said thoughtfully,

"I'm happy you like them, but there is one thing that would make me even happier…"

"R-really what?" I had a feeling I may regret asking that.

"If my lady would go on a date with me…." Jinguji-san said smiling deviously, Tomo-chan has been telling me this all month how the guys would be very flirtatious especially Jinguji-san… But still Jinguji-san was not a bad guy he wouldn't do anything I would not want him to, and besides it was nice to spend time with the guys after I've been so busy with the song….. Why not? I smiled

"Sure!" His eyes widened but he smiled and took my hand and started running, "AHHHH! W-wait! Jinguji-san I thought it was supposed to be a walk not a spontaneous run!" After a couple minutes he stopped suddenly and turned so we were nose to nose I could feel his warm breath on me and my cheeks were burning so hot smoke might've curled off them. He laughed a little and gently took my hand in his again and this time we walked slowly and instead of talking about me he talked about his mother and his passion for music he had such a sweet sadness in his eyes, it wasn't what I expected from a playboy, and I don't know what it was but suddenly I didn't mind holding his hand. After an hour we stopped in front of a beautiful lake.

I was so breath taken by the view I didn't notice Jinguji-san smiling down at me. I blushed "I-is something on my face?" I asked looking away shyly.

"Yes, in fact there are two beautiful eyes, a cute little nose, and an astonishing smile." He said leaning towards me. But then he turned away towards some trees his eyes fixated on something but I couldn't see it,

"I-is something wrong Jinguji-san?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled and towards me,

"Haruka…" He said softly, he took my chin in his fingers, I gulped and stiffened expecting him to kiss me on the lips but instead he leaned down and gently kissed my forehead. "Let's get home now."

"Uh, sure okay then." As we walked home Jinguji-san still looked back at the trees with discomfort but shook his head and held my hand as we walked home together.

**AHHH! It's 5 a.m and I can't sleep, so yeah I posted a new chapter, Thanks for the nice reviews I got yesterday they were very cute and I appreciate them very much! I just set up a new poll so be sure to vote kay? Thanks keep writing reviews and voting on my polls thanks guys I love you! ****- Maddie**


	4. Chapter 4 Masato's quiet feelings

**Okay hi guys before you readI have a quick announcement: The poll on what my next story is going to be will be closed Monday at midnight so be sure to vote if you haven't and for anyone who has or wants to vote for another Uta- no prince sama story please put in your reviews or in my inbox what the story should be about! Thanks guys! Enjoy this chapter- Maddie**

General POV

Once Ren and Haruka got back to the mansion Haruka immediately thanked Ren and bowed in her usual manner and went back to her dorm feeling like someone had just pumped her full of crazy gas. Ren on the other hand leisurely went to the practice room while to trying to conceal his annoyance., when he opened the door he stared at the guys who looked oblivious enough that if he pinned Masato to the ground and killed him they would be fine, which was good because he intended to do that in the first place.

Ren walked forward and punched his roommate hard on the arm "Ow!" Masato winced in pain,

"Ren what the hell is wrong with you?!" Syo yelled.

"Masa , you're such a jerk for interrupting my date." Ren said calmly

"DATE?!" Eveyone but Masato asked in unison, the word date made Masato shiver.

"With who?" Cecil asked ,

"The little lamb of course, who else?" Ren replied, they all looked equally shocked at that,

"Did you threaten to kill her family if she said no?" Tokiya asked casually.

"That's offensive Icchi , of course not!"

"Sorry I just don't see any other reason she would agree to go out with you." Ren stuck his tongue out at him,

"I didn't interrupt anything," Masato began, "I was just taking a walk and I happened to see you two there, I would've gone to confront you but you left before I could."

"Really? I just thought you were a stalker or an S&M pervert…" Ren snorted, Masato stood and balled his fists Ren knew exactly how to get under his skin. Otoya stepped in between them,

"O-okay guys let's just cool off a ittle bit here," He said nervously, he knew much about their rivalry and how it ran much deeper than just business.

"On the contrary Ikki I am cooler than ice." Ren said snidely,

"Hmph, I don't have time for this." Masato said bitterly and with that he left letting the door close behind him.

Masa's POV

That sick playboy infuriates me, but I decided to get even with him….. I'll just have to fight fire with fire it seems. I had already called Nanami-san to meet me at the entrance to the mansion, when I saw her it felt like Syo was hitting me in the back with a stick all over again (it seems his idea of April Fool's Day is different than ours…) She smiled at me and I was at a loss for words, her beauty was that o a cherry blossom in the spring the long wait was worth it just to have a glance at it if only for a second.

"Hello Hijirikawa-san!" She said jubilantly,

"Ah, hello Nanami-san, you….. look lovely today," I willed myself to say, her face flushed but she smiled and thanked me. We went for a picnic on a pretty and desolate hill. I watched her eat the way she giggled and nibbled happily made me smile, she was too precious for a player like Ren she wasn't just a girl to me….. And I would give it all to prove it to her and the world. Her gaze fixed upon me and I was placed back on earth.

"Hijirikawa-san are you okay?" She asked me,

"Yes I'm fine." I lied truth be told I had a horrible case of love sickness, "There's something I've been meaning to say to you…" I murmured loud enough so she could hear, "I love…..' I was about to finish before something in my jacket pocket vibrated. I pulled out my phone to see a text from Syo saying he needed me to help write lyrics, I sighed knowing if I put love before my music the president would have me fired… so I stood and helped Nanami-san up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, I shook my head,

"The guys need help with lyrics so we need to go now." I said solemnly

"Oh ok…" She replied quietly, we cleaned up and walked home, when we were about to depart at the gate I turned quickly and kissed her cheek. She looked surprised and her face was getting redder by the second, I smiled and ran off towards the music room.

**Yay! **** this chapter was so cheesy, pretty good for a tomboy huh? The next chapter is Syo's but I am kind of clueless about it so please put in your review swhere they should go and how he should be interrupted (I already have someone to interrupt him,) Thanks sorry it was short guys I am going out to sleepover at my bestie's house! Thanks guys please review and vote on my poll! - Maddie**


	5. Chapter 5 The Amusement Park

**Hey guys before you read the chapter I'd like to say that this chapter idea is Cure Noble0's, thanks for the great idea! Have fun reading this chapter and a good song to listen to is crazy beautiful life by ke$ha so listen to that while you read! Make sure to review and vote on the poll!- Maddie **

General POV

Masato walked back in to the practice room to find Syo and Ren laughing like crazy.

"Oh god, you were right Munchkin, that was hilarious," Ren snorted

"R-REN! Don't call me munchkin!" Syo tried to say angrily but it was for him to sound angry when he was too busy laughing.

" .Bastards….." Masato growled under his breath, then he began chasing them through the halls, eventually Ren got away and went to play his saxophone somewhere leaving Syo and Masa alone running around like idiots.

"Syo-kun, Hijirikawa-san?" Haruka asked as they zoomed towards her direction. Syo's ears perked up and quickly picked her up holding her bridal style and jumped through the second story window and ran until he was sure he had lost Masato.

Syo's Pov

I set Nanami down gently and panted like a dog,

"S-Syo-kun?"

"Sorry, I had to get away from him…." I breathed, I looked at her and smiled, "Hey as long as were together would you like to go to the amusement park with me?" I asked,

"Okay!" She said her dazzling molten gold eyes twinkled and butterflies stirred in my stomach. We took a taxi to the amusement park and bought tickets, we went to the house of mirrors and laughed at our stupid reflections, we rode some rollercoaster's and she clung to my arm with her eyes squeezed shut and she screamed when we dropped. After we got off we both stumbled a little because of the impact of the rollercoaster, she giggled though and we talked and played games, I knockd down some bottles and got her a big white bear with a red ribbon (I think Natsuki would fall head over heels for this), Nanami looked overjoyed and thanked me.

We decided to go to the teacups next and spun slowly, We talked about our dreams and our passions and for a while it was like time stopped and it was only the two of us….. It was magical, then we got off and time caught up with us….. Nanami's stomach growled and she blushed,

"E-Excuse me!" She yelped, I laughed,

"Come on why don't we get some ice cream!" I said taking her hand in mine, our fingers interlocked like puzzle pieces, we got one ice cream cone she blushed but licked one side as I licked the other…

"Indirect kiss!" Natsuki's voice yelled… hahaha yeah right Natsuki wouldn't be here….. I turned and there he was wearing his piyo-chan hat…

"Haru-chan, come with me!" He yelled happily and grabbed her hand and before I could say anything they were running off towards the exit.

"Uh, see you later I guess?!" Nanami called back to me, I sighed, I was so gonna kick Natsuki-s ass when he got back.

**Okay sorry this chapter was kind of short but please give me an idea for Natsuki's chapter and how **_**he**_** should be interrupted thanks for all the nice comments (you know who you are) And thanks for reading this!-Maddie (who else)**


	6. Chapter 6 Fun at the Zoo

**OMIGOD! HEY GUYS! I'm sorry this took so long thanks for waiting and I got some new favs and followers and some really nice comments! I appreciate that so much guys thank you yo're great! And I probably wouldn't be typing this chapter without you guys' amazing ideas! Anyway before you guys read I would like to tell you all the overdue results of the poll, okay so most of you (5) voted for another Uta no prince sama story, and the rest of you (2) voted for fairy tail, and then no one (0) voted for bleach (kinda disappointing) So my first story will be Uta no prince sama, next Fairy Tail, and then Bleach so more people can read my cute little fanfics, I have said this many times but my ideas for my net story have not been thought of yet and soooooooo….. A NEW POLL IS BORN! You guys need to put in your reviews or in my inbox (I prefer my reviews though…..) What the story will be I need more than three people to vote so all of you please vote, the top three ones I like best will be put into a poll and you guys will vote on which one you like best the one with the most votes win! The rules are you cannot submit more than one story and you have to put a brief summary of your story with the rating you think goes with it, and remember to keep it relatively clean! If you have any problems with that please tell me! Okay guys let's start the chapter!**

General POV

Natsuki ran almost dragging Haruka behind him while singing to himself, when they left he decided they would go to the zoo! So they got a cab and left to see the animals.

Haruka's POV

Natsuki took me to the zoo for some reason, I have no idea why the boys kept interrupting eachother but I decided just to have fun for once I didn't actually consider any of the time I spent with the guys dates but more like spending individual time with each of the guys before another came in somehow and interrupted… Anyway Shinomiya-san and I went to the bears first and watched the black bears roll around sleepily on the rocks, Shinomiya-san laughed and swooned over every cute thing the animals did, we got cotton candy and he held my hand, his hand was warm and comforting it made me relax more it was a good feeling.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan look!" He said pointing to a sign that read 'Petting Zoo' I smiled and we walked off to the petting zoo. Shinomiya-sn laughed cutely as he held baby chicks in his hand and petted the bunnies,

"How cute!" He said dreamily, "They remind me of you,"

"They do?" I asked cocking my head,

"Yes, because they're petite and sweet." He rhymed triumphantly. I smile and giggled a little and he smiled down at me with affection. After awhile we had seen most of the animals and Shinomiya-san seemed to sadden when we had to leave, as we were leaving a familiar face stopped in front of us.

"Ichinose-san?!" I asked confused, his eyes glazed past me as he looked at Shinomiya-san,

"Time's up." He said taking my hand, Shinomiya-san shouts faded behind us and soon we were somewhere else. A Garden.

**Okay guys only two chapters left! Start posting those story ideas guys cuz' time flies faster than you think! Thanks again for your patience and support I love you internet geeks like me! I can't seem to find anyone I know who likes anime or has watched enough episodes! So it's great to have so I can meet people who are as proud to be anime lovin dudes and dudettes as me! The next chapter is Tokiya's, Make sure you review! **


	7. Chapter 7 Blooming in more ways than one

**AHHHHHHHHH! Guys I am so sad! I LOST A FOLLOWER! Alright I know I was such a female dog for not posting sooner I was really sick and had to go to the doctor and yesterday I was getting my hair dyed red to look like Axel from Kingdom Hearts! I was really upset I couldn't type these next chapters sooner but this chapter is going to be pretty cool, also because I was pretty eager to get back to my stories and also so I could give you all more time to vote for the next Uta no prince sama story I published my Fairy Tail fic called Pep Talks, If you guys are interested in reading it I would love that! You guys are soooooo great for waiting for that last chapter! Enjoy this and don't forget to review and vote for the next story! **

Haruka's POV

A garden, full of beautiful flowers blooming in a rainbow of colors they were beautiful filling up the whole glass covered area. There were stone statues and fountains placed in some parts and a cobblestone path way led all around.

"Shall we take a walk?" Tokiya asked gazing at me

"Yeah!" I replied.

As we began to walk I noticed no one else was here, but it was actually nicer that way it was quiet and peaceful, like walking through wonderland. As we walked we passed fruit trees, Tokiya stopped in front of one and picked two apples and handed one to me.

"Thank you. But is it really okay to just take one?" I asked uncertain

"Yeah it's fine the people that one this garden are good friends of my family."

We walked under some arbors shrouded in vines and through some pennies in a fountain for good luck. I held the crook of his arm as he told me that when he was little he used to come here a lot to sing and play so it was a very special place to him. We talked for awhile and when I saw some sunflowers it reminded me of my grandma and now I felt like this place could have a special meaning to me as well.

Tokiya's POV

Her eyes lit up when she saw the sunflowers they had such a mesmerizing look in them that I could not stop staring at her. The sun brightened a little and she quickly winced a little when it got in her eyes.

"Here." I said pulling out in umbrella, she smiled and thanked me as we walked in the cool shade, when she smiled I suddenly realized why it was so nice in February, because she made the sun shine brighter.

I took her hand and letter her to the center of the flowers and took her hand gently in mine.

"Haruka we've been together for awhile and the music you make…. It's always been in my head….. and you too. Her face was turning furiously pink now. "So now I have to tell you…. That I love-"

"TOKIYA!" Never in my life have I been so pissed to hear Cecil's voice. Cecil ran up to us panting.

"How did you know I would be here?" He gave me a Cheshire grin.

"Ittoki-kun told me." I will never tell that redheaded moron anything personal.

"Anyways…. Did you forget? Today is Ren's birthday and Tomochika and the rest of us are throwing a party!" Oh yeah that's right today was Jinguji's birthday so we decided to throw him a surprise party.

"Oh yeah." I answered solemnly

"Oh Haruka!" He said happily when he saw her,

"Hello Cecil-san." She said pleasantly,

"You have to help too!" He noted,

"Of course I will." She replied,

"Then let's go!" He took her hand and ran.

**Okay guys the next chapter is Cecil's so look forward to it! Leave your votes in the reviews and tell me what you think of these chapters so far! **


	8. Chapter 8 Baking with Ceicl and Haruka

**Hooray Chapter 8 is out! Okay but no reviews…. I need those story ideas soon… **** It's getting late anyways guys I would be so freaking happy if you guys would start reviewing again **** I am trying hard to post my stories regularly but I have a lot of work to do before school starts again *sits in dark corner* Will you guys please forgive me? Anyway I know that one of you said that you had hoped Cecil would get a chance and I was like 'yeah he will' so this is his chapter. Okay the next chapter is the last one so please review and start posting your ideas I am utterly useless without you guys. Well now that I'm done wallowing… Enjoy the chapter! – Maddie**

Cecil's POV

Me and my princess (A.K.A Haruka) caught what she called a 'taxi' to the mansion to get ready for Ren's birthday, when we got there we went inside to find that everyone in utter chaos.

"Waaaah! Syo-kun looks so cute when he's in shock!" Natsuki cooed,

"DAMN IT NATSUKI! GET THIS TAPE OFF ME!" Syo screamed at him. He was in fact covered with decorative tape.

"Um…. Maybe it's just me but I don't think presents should be wrapped like this…." Otoya murmured holding up a square present covered with fragmented scraps of gift wrap.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A voice called, an angry Tomochika came in from the kitchen.

"Tomo-chan, what's going on?" Haruka asked, Tomochika glanced at us and sighed aggravated,

"Heck if I know… I leave those three in charge for two minutes and I come back to find everything worse than 'Barbie life in the dream house', It's disastrous!" She groaned and did a face palm.

"Maybe we can help." I suggested

"Didja figure that out on your own Sherlock?" She said mockingly.

"Why yes, yes I did!" I said proudly

"You were supposed to take offense to that…" Otoya whispered to me.

"What can we do to help?" Haruka asked wearily

"Alright let's see…..Well…. Normally I would have given kitchen duty to Natsuki but since Syo told me letting Natsuki cook would be our imminent deaths I thought otherwise….So why don't you two start from there and I'll help these morons out here." She responded pointing her thumb to Otoya, Natsuki, and Syo.

"Okay!" I said, "Come on Haruka let's get to work!"

"Yeah!"

A few minutes later…..

"AHHHH! Paper cut!" We heard Otoya shout from the living room,

"They're hopelessThey're helpless…." I sighed, "Oh, so what do we do first?" I asked Haruka,

"Well…. First we mix the flour and sugar," She said, we took out some measuring cups began to pour the flour and sugar into the mixer, 'Next at the butter and chocolate powder….." As we mixed in the butter the mixer sputtered and sent chunks of cholesterol flying, we ducked down in pursuit of trying not to get butter on ourselves. I got up and blocked the butter with a plastic spatula and danced/dodged my way to the mixer and turned it off.

"I smite thee with thy worthy spatula!" I joked, Haruka giggled which made me smile and laugh a little too. "So what do we do now, Captain Haruka?"

"Okay Lieutenant Cecil, next we must crack two eggs and add a teaspoon of vanilla extract." She ordered I saluted her and took out two eggs; one slipped out of my hand and fell apart leaving a mess of yellow and white on the ground.

"Uh, whoops," I smiled apologetically and cleaned it up.

"That's okay everyone makes mistakes; especially in the kitchen," Haruka said soothingly. See? That's one of the many things I love about her, she's so sweet and forgiving, I love that about her….Wait, no that isn't right… I love EVERYTHING about her.

"Cecil-san?" Haruka's voice snapped me from my daydream,

"Oh, yes?"

"I said we should crack the eggs now…." She replied worriedly "Are you okay? You looked kind of spacey…."

"I'm fine really, now let's get cracking!" She smiled and nodded. After the eggs had been cracked and the vanilla was spooned and poured we licked the beaters and poured the batter into two circular tins and placed them in the preheated oven for a half an hour.

"Heehee my voice is squeakier than Syo's!" A high pitched voice said through the kitchen door, we turned and saw Otoya there holding a red balloon. Haruka and I laughed as Syo came over and started yelling at him to take that back. Once the cake layers were done baking we each gingerly took them from the ovens and flipped them out so they could cool on the rack. When they had cooled we began frosting the cakes a clean white, we put pink and red sprinkles on the sides and in red icing put the letters 'Happy Birthday Ren!' We marveled at the work we had done, and I saw this as an opportunity…

"Oh Haruka you have some frosting on your lips let me get that for you…" I said as I leaned down,

"C-Cecil-san?" Just then the door slammed open,

"Are you two done?!" Tomochika asked hurriedly,

"Yes!" Haruka said proudly displaying the cake we baked, Tomochika marveled at it,

"Wow, you two did better than I thought you would, don't tell Natsuki but I'm glad you two baked it instead…." She said the last part in a whisper so Natsuki wouldn't hear. We went out and saw the whole room decked out in pinks, reds, and whites. Streamers and balloons were placed at random and there was a banner too, presents were huddled in their own little corner. The guys looked very smug with their work even though Tomochika had probably done most of it for them. The front door opened in the foyer,

"Okay guys in place!" Tomochika whispered loudly, Natsuki turned the lights off and we got in place waiting for Ren to come in. Tomochika whispered the numbers to us under her breath, "Three…..Two…One!"

"SURPRISE!"

**Well? This chapter was pretty long because I got kind of into it and because most of you were CecilxHaruka fans! So I hoped you enjoyed the next chapter is the last. **** But do not fret my children because there will be more stories! BUT IT"S UP TO YOU GUYS TO CHOOSEE! * Insert Dramatic music effects here* Alright, adios amigos! - Maddie**


	9. Chapter 9 The End For now!

General POV

"Surprise!" The lights flickered to life,

"Oh dear lord!" A pink haired transvestite cried,

"Rin-chan?!" Otoya asked confused

"You were supposed to be Ren!" Syo yelled

"Oh….." He replied suddenly realizing it,

"Who was supposed to be me?"

Everyone jumped back alarmed when the saw Ren casually leaning down next to Ringo,

"Um, surprise?" Natsuki said awkwardly,

"Cecil!" Tokiya's angry voice called from the foyer,

"Uh-oh…." Cecil muttered

Masato and Tokiya walked in the living room next.

"Don't just go ditching me like that!" Tokiya said angrily at Cecil,

"Ditched?" Otoya asked,

"I was walking home when I found Tokiya, I asked him why he was out and he said Cecil took off with you…." Masato explained

"You could have waited for me idiot…." Tokiya murmured clearly still aggravated.

"Wow, so what's going on here?" Ren asked calmly

"Wait….You didn't realize it yet?!" So yelled,

"Was I supposed to?"

"Um, we should start over…." Natsuki said turning off the lights, they counted to three and turned them back on.

"Surprise!" They all yelled to Ren,

"Oh wow, you threw me a party?" Ren asked calm but clearly happy,  
"Yup!" Tomochika said proudly,

"Happy birthday, Jinguji-san!" Haruka said with a smile,

"I'm honored little lamb, thanks guys." Ren said smiling back at them,

Everyone hung out and laughed, Otoya played his guitar and Cecil apologized several times to Tokiya for leaving him behind.

Haruka's POV

It 's fu n hanging out with each of the guys but it's even better with all of them, they remind me of siblings the way that they joke around and play together it's kind of cute actually….

"Little lamb?" Ren's voice asked

"Oh, yes?"

"Thank you." Was all he said before the guys started pushing him around and handing him presents.

There were a lot from his fangirls and some from his brothers and Ringo and Hyuuga-sensei, and an autographed picture of the president (A.K.A Saotome,) but all of us chipped in for something special….

"You guys got me a new saxophone?!" Jinguji-san asked astonished,

"Yeah, we all pitched in!" Natsuki chirped.

"You guys…Thanks this is very nice…. I love it…." Jinguji-san said sincerely,

"You better! This cost me a fourth of my savings!" Syo said with a smirk,

"Well…." Masato said expectantly,

"Well what?" Jinguji-san replied unsure of what to say,

"Play us a song!" Tomo-chan said playfully!

He looked at me and I nodded, He smiled,

"Okay then."

He began to play a rich soothing melody, it was beautiful and entrancing it made something in my chest burn with anticipation and passion. The guys and Tomo-chan smiled and hummed along, when he was done we a clapped (except for Hijirikawa-san who just nodded in approval), Jinguji-san took a breath and smiled again.

"It has such a passionate sound…." He said,

"Yeah!" Cecil-san agreed,

We all ate the cake that me and Cecil-san displayed proudly and everyone seemed to like it.

A couple hours later….

Tomochika's POV

Ah, what a nice night a great way to end Valentine's Day too… Everyone had such a good time and Ren's music was pretty good! The cake was yummy too! After the party the guys went to their rooms while Haruka and I cleaned up.

"Hey Haruka?" I asked Haruka as I threw some plastic cups away,

"Yeah?"

"Which one of the guys do you like?" Her face turned red

"W-what?! I don't like them that way!"

"You sure?"

"How could I not be?"

"Whatever I just thought since you have eight yummy princes drooling over you, you would want to take advantage of that!"

"I'm not that kind of person…."

"Okay," I laughed "But If you don't I will!"

She smiled and we laughed….There are only four words to describe how awesome this Valentine's Day was….

Best Valentine's Day Ever.

**End!**

**Okay, sadly this is the last chapter! I know I'm devastated, but by default the next story has been decided! Okay Cure Noble0 yet again you're awesome idea has been chosen since 1. I LOVE it and 2. We did not have any other options ****. Oh well the idea was still would've been one of my top 3! So congrats! Her (I think) story idea is that all of Starish and Haruka go to the hot springs and yet again find more attempts to pursue her! But…. This time Quartet Night is joining in on the fun! That's right guys, I need help so please put more ideas in your reviews about how they will pursue her and if you'd like them to be sabotaged or not! Thanks guys I love you and thanks for supporting me! I can't wait to see those fabulous ideas in the next story! **


End file.
